Regresso a casa
by Fipa-chan
Summary: Colecção de one-shots minusculas que relatam as recepções dos nosso ninjas favoritos quando voltam para casa depois de missões. Espero que gostem e se gostaram deixem reviews
1. SasukexSakura

Uma colecção de one-shots.

Cada um deles retrata as várias recepções dos nossos ninjas favoritos quando voltam a casa de missões.

Algumas eles já são casados noutras não.

* * *

Sakura caminhava para os portões da Vila acompanhada pela filha Saya de 7 anos. As duas esperavam que Sasuke volta-se de uma missão ANBU.

Saya: Kaa-san, ele vai demorar muito? – puxa a saia da mãe.

Sakura: Deve estar a chegar. Temos de ter calma.

No horizonte a figura de um homem com o uniforme ANBU vestido mas já sem máscara apareceu. A menina começou a correr para ele e saltou-lhe nos braços.

Saya: OTOU-SAN!

Sasuke aperta a filha nos braços e dá um sorriso. Segundos depois Sakura abraçou-o também beijando-o de seguida.

Sakura: Tive saudades tuas.

Sasuke: E eu tuas. – com os lábios colados nos dela.

Saya: Otou-san, sabes o que eu descobri ontem?

Sakura: Ah sim, ela tem uma coisa para te mostrar. Eu acho que vais ficar contente.

A pequena menina olha para o chão deixando a franja cobrir os olhos. Quando olhou para cima novamente os olhos, antes negros como os do pai estavam vermelhos.

Sakura: Podes fechar a boca Sasuke-kun. A tua menina tem o Sharingan.

Saya: Estás contente? – olhos voltam ao normal.

Sasuke: pega na filha ao colo. – Estou orgulhoso de ti.

E lá foi a família Uchiha para casa.

* * *

Uma coisa minúscula começada á meia noite e acabada á meia noite e dez.

Reviews?


	2. KibaxIno

Lá vai a outra one-shot.

* * *

Ino de 21 anos estava sentada num banco perto dos portões á espera que o namorado, Kiba voltasse de missão. Ele já estava fora á duas semanas e ela já tinha queimado os fusíveis de tanta espera.

No horizonte a figura de um rapaz moreno acompanhado de um enorme cachorro apareceu, Ino deixou que ele se aproximasse antes de começar a correr para ele.

Quando ele chegou ao portão ela saltou-lhe no pescoço e cruzou as pernas em torno da cintura dele. Ele sorriu e girou-a no ar. Ino tirou a cabeça do pescoço dele e colou os lábios nos dele. Ela descruzou as pernas da cintura dele e acariciou a cabeça de Akamaru.

Ino: Tive tantas saudades tuas. E tuas também Kiba.

Kiba: Que gracinha. – agarra-a pela cintura e começa a girá-la.

Ino: Agora a sério, tive muitas saudades tuas.

Kiba: Eu tive mais. Depois á aquelas peruas emproadas da outra vila, que praticamente se atiram para cima de mim. Fazem-me ter ainda mais saudades tuas.

Ino: QUE PERUAS EMPROADAS?! – a deitar fumo das orelhas.

Kiba: Tem calma. Ninguém é melhor que tu. – abraça-a.

Ino: Acho bem. – corresponde ao abraço. – Uns quantos ninjas de Suna estiveram cá que até eram bem giros.

Kiba: Não abuses.

Ino: Estava só a brincar.

Kiba: Casa comigo. – sussurra-lhe no ouvido e desliza um anel no dedo dela.

Ino: Eu aceito. – á beira do choro.

Akamaru: pensamento. – _Já era altura. Depois eu é que sou animal. Anda á que séculos para pedir a mulher em casamento._

E lá foram os nosso noivos acompanhados pelo grande cãozinho.

* * *

Quem quer dar reviews?


	3. NarutoxHinata

Mais uma one-shot.

----------------------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata andava para o portão da vila. Ainda abananada com o que tinha descoberto no dia anterior. Quando chegou aos portões esperou uns minutos e viu a figura do homem loiro sorridente aproximar-se. Correu para os braços dele e abraçou-o com força.

Hinata: Tive tantas saudades tuas, Naruto-kun.

Naruto: E eu tuas. – beija-a.

Hinata: Pensei que ia morrer sem tu estares aqui. Foram duas semanas sem te ver. – olha-o nos olhos. – Sem te tocar. – acaricia-lhe o rosto. – Sem te beijar. – desenha o contorno dos lábios dele.

Naruto: Eu agora estou aqui.

Hinata: Promete que não vais embora tão depressa novamente. – olha-o nos olhos.

Naruto: Eu prometo.

Hinata: Tenho uma coisa para te contar. – desvia o olhar para o chão.

Naruto: O que aconteceu? Tu estás doente? Estás ferida? – a ter um ataque de pânico.

Hinata: Está tudo bem. Não podia estar melhor.

Naruto: Então, o que me queres contar? – sorri.

Hinata: Eu estou grávida. – põe a mão dele no seu ventre. – Vamos ter um bebé.

Naruto gaguejou algumas coisas engraçadas antes da pegar nos braços e a abraçar com força.

Depois da largar beijou-a.

Naruto: NÓS VAMOS SER PAIS! – leva as mãos ao alto.

Todos os que passavam por ali acharam estranho mas continuaram com as suas vidas.

Naruto: Um filho? Tens a certeza?

Hinata: Tenho. Vamos ter um mini-Uzumaki. Vais ter um filho para treinar e ser igual a ti.

Naruto: Eu prometo que vou ser o melhor pai do Mundo.

E lá foi o casal contar as novidades ao senhor Hiashi Hyuuga, que coitado ia tendo um ataque de coração só de pensar que ia ter netos com a hiperactividade de Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------//-------------------------------------------------------------------

Quem quer dar reviews?


	4. NejixTenTen

Mais uma one-shot.

---------------------------------------------------//------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andava lentamente para o portão. A barriga de sete meses já pesava. TenTen parou encostada num poste e inspirou bem fundo antes de se sentar num banco junto ao portão.

Ela esperava que o marido, Neji, voltasse de uma missão.

No horizonte a figura do Hyuuga apareceu. Quando viu a mulher sorridente e inchada andou mais rápido e abraçou-a.

TenTen: Tive saudades tuas.

Neji: E eu tuas. – acaricia-a a barriga dela. – E tuas também.

TenTen: Passou a semana toda aos pontapés. Acho que tem saudades do pai.

Os dois sorriram quando o bebé deu um pontapé como se quisesse recepcionar o pai.

TenTen: Eu fui ao hospital ontem. Tenho uma coisa para te contar.

Neji: Está tudo bem contigo e com o bebé?

TenTen: Está tudo bem. Eu apenas fui saber o sexo do bebé. – sorriso.

Neji: E?

TenTen: Vamos ter um menino. Um menino de cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados como tu.

Ele ajoelhou-se em frente dela e beijou-lhe a barriga saliente.

Neji: Estou tão feliz. É tudo o que eu sempre quis. – beija-lhe a testa. – Poder beijar-te sempre que quiser, adormecer ao teu lado, acordar ao teu lado e agora a cereja em cima do bolo. Ter um filho contigo.

Emocionada ela beijou o marido e abraçados foram para casa.

---------------------------------------------------------//------------------------------------------------------------------

Quem quer dar reviews e deixar-me contente?


	5. ShikamaruxTemari

Ultima one-shot da minha colecção. Vamos mudar um bocadinho, não podem ser sempre os rapazes a voltarem para casa e também já enjoa.

Dedicada a uma pessoa muito especial e que eu adoro muito. A Pah-chan faz aninhos hoje.

-/-

O estrategista preguiçoso de Konoha andava com a tipica pose, mãos nos bolsos e olhos no céu, para o portão. Esperava que a mulher, Temari voltasse de Suna junto com a sua filha. Os problemáticos dos cunhados reclamaram que já não viam a sobrinha á muito tempo, e obrigaram Temari a levá-la a Suna para eles a verem. Não gostava de admitir mas sentia falta das problemáticas da sua vida. Falta de se deitar a olhar as nuvens com a filha, Kari. Falta de dormir abraçado com Temari. Falta de muitas coisas, que era muito problemático dizer. Começou a ouvir risos, risos demasiado familiares para si. A figura de uma menina morena apareceu no horizonte. Mal viu o pai correu para ele e saltou-lhe em cima.

Kari: Tou-san. Tive saudades tuas. Tenho muitas coisas para te contar. O tio Gaara disse que tu devias ter morrido sem a kaa-san aqui. O tio Kankuro ensinou-me a mexer nas marionetas mas eu não tenho jeitinho nenhum e ele disse que eu saía a ti e que era uma preguiçosa.

Shikamaru: Tem calma. Pára para respirar um bocadinho. Contas-me tudo mais logo.

Temari finalmente se aproximou dele e sem lhe dar hipótese de dizer alguma coisa beijou-o. Uma semana sem o seu preguiçoso foi demais.

Shikamaru: Eu também senti a tua falta mas controla-te enquanto estamos aqui.

Temari: Eu não consigo controlar-me, uma semana sem ti, sem dormir ao teu lado, deixa-me fora de mim. – sussurra no ouvido dele.

Kari: Kaa-san, eu estou aqui. Eu posso ser pequena mas sei que essas coisas não se devem fazer no meio da rua ou em frente de crianças.

Shikamaru: Vez? A tua filha sabe. - puxa Temari para mais perto de si e começa a sussurrar. – Deixa estar que mais logo podemos fazer o que quiseres.

Temari: Olha que eu não vou esquecer.

Kari: Tou-san, posso ir a casa da Ami? Tenho saudades dela. (**a Ami é a filha da Ino e do Kiba. É suposto ser a melhor amiga da Kari.**)

Shikamaru: Podes, mas voltas á hora do jantar.

A menina saiu a correr sorridente deixando os pais sozinhos.

Temari: Parece que não vou ter de esperar por logo. – sorriso malicioso.

Shikamaru: Parece que não.

Ele acompanhou o sorriso maliciosos dela e tentou beijá-la mas Temari virou o rosto, deixando os lábios perto do ouvido dele.

Temari: Mas antes disso tenho outra coisa para te dizer.

Shikamaru: O quê? – distribui beijos perto do ouvido dela.

Temari: Estou grávida preguiçoso. Descobri quando estava em Suna.

Shikamaru sorriu. Desta vez iria ser menino, como ele queria.

Lá foi o nosso casalzinho comemorar de uma maneira que só eles sabem comemorar.

-/-

FIM!

Não sei quando vais ver isto Pah-chan eu postei hoje, sexta-feira, para tu veres que eu sei que tu fazes anos e para saberes que não me esqueci. Eu sei que esta não seria a tua primeira escolha de casal, mas como já tinha feito SasuSaku e estes dois eram os que faltavam. Beijo especial muito grande.

PARABÉNS! Te adoro amiga. =)


End file.
